


IOU

by pylador19



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylador19/pseuds/pylador19
Summary: Taeyong does something a bit stupid and gets Yuta to help him out





	IOU

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking with my friend about weddings (as you do) and then sometime during the week this started as a small idea and then grew into the fic you're about to read. I apologise in advance.

Straight out of his lecture, Taeyong doesn’t spare Ten nor Doyoung so much as a glance before he bolts over to the library. Yuta had managed to find a rare empty table, but all Taeyong needed was to get over there and talk to him before anybody else turned up. It was one of those days where the library was actually quiet and there was space for people to come in and work in between lectures, that didn’t stop a couple of people from staring, however, when Taeyong ran in and slammed his hands down onto the table, catching his breath.

“Woah, why are you so out of breath? Did somebody die on the way over?” Yuta jokes, Taeyong taking in another couple of deep breaths before he finally says something

“You remember after ‘The Thing’ in Welcome Week when you said you owed me one?” he asks

“On the assumption that you’d keep it a secret” Yuta replies

“Which I have. I haven’t told anyone, not even my grandmother on her weekend calls” Taeyong affirms, “It’s just that… well… I’ve done something a bit stupid and I need you to help a friend out”

Up until a year ago Taeyong’s mum would constantly ask him if he had found a girlfriend yet, when he was going to bring her home, how his sister was engaged and it was time he started dating a nice young girl. Then over cups of hot chocolate one evening, Taeyong finally mustered up the courage to come out to her and his mum finally stopped asking. Instead, she now started asking her son when he would bring home a handsome young man, even being sneaky as to add a plus one to Taeyong’s invitation. A phone call the night before had Taeyong accidentally blurt out that he would be bringing someone with him to the wedding- much to his mum’s delight- and that’s how he found himself in his present predicament.

“Okay, so what does it have to do with me?” Yuta asks, and this time Taeyong blushes before clearing his throat

“Well I was wondering if you could… pretend to be my boyfriend for my sister’s wedding”

A moment of silence passes between them, and then Yuta bursts out laughing. Taeyong however does not find this funny at all, and whilst his face was previously red with embarrassment, it was now red with anger.

"It’s not funny! I’m being serious!” he exclaims

“I know, I know, it’s just… you really want _me_ to be your pretend boyfriend?” Yuta asks, trying to calm himself down and pretending to wipe a tear away from his eyes

“It’s not like I had a choice! Doyoung’s got that guy he’s been seeing for a while now and he’s away next weekend, and Ten’s had his eyes on the guy in his literature lectures for a while now so there’s no point asking him. Then I remembered you owed me so I thought I’d use that now!”

Seeing how serious Taeyong is, Yuta sighs and opens his mouth to reply, but stops when he sees Doyoung and Ten quickly walk over to them, both looking as equally concerned as the other.

“Jeez Taeyong, what was that all about? You didn’t even tell us where you were going!” Doyoung asks, both of them out of breath in their own respects

“Sorry I just really needed to get this book out before anybody else did. I think they only have a copy of it here” Taeyong replies, sparing Yuta another glance before going to get his book.

How could he have been so naïve? Did he actually think that Yuta would agree to do this straight away? Why did he actually think Yuta would agree at all? There wasn’t really anybody else he knew as well enough to ask, if he called his mum later on in the day, he could make up some excuse as to why this boyfriend who never existed couldn’t make it. Reaching for the book he needed, another person reaches for it, and when Taeyong faces them, falters when Yuta hands it over to him, taking it with a small thank you and turning to find the other book he needed.

“When is this wedding?” Yuta asks quietly

“Next Saturday. I was going to travel there and back but then it would involve rushing to catch the last train of the night. I’m going home Friday evening, and then coming back Sunday morning” Taeyong explains and Yuta only nods in reply, “Look, my mum is paying for me to go get a suit fitted tomorrow. When she found out I was bringing someone she’d offer to pay for them too. I’ll message you the place and time, and if I don’t see you there I’ll just call her and make up some excuse. I won’t be offended”.

 

 

 

Yawning for the third time in five minutes, Taeyong does his jacket up and buries himself as far into his hood as he can go. Despite winter being well and truly over, early mornings were still pretty cold as far as he was concerned. Why did his mum have to book a fitting so early in the morning? Especially after Ten had convinced- more like forced- everybody to take part in numerous rounds of drinking games and therefore going to bed in various states of drunkenness. Taeyong wasn’t necessarily hungover, but it was a crime to have to wake up so early.

Staring at his phone, Yuta has still left his message on read and hasn’t replied. He couldn’t make it to drinks last night, so Taeyong didn’t even have a chance to talk to him then. From the looks of it, he wasn’t expecting anything and started to plan a decent excuse he could tell his mum.

“If you walk any slower you’re gonna be late”

Taeyong looks up in surprise and sees Yuta waiting outside the tailors for him. Not saying anything in return, Taeyong nods his head dumbly and runs across the road to him.

“Oh wow, you do look as rough as I thought you would” Yuta says with a laugh, studying Taeyong’s face whilst the latter slaps him on the arm

“A good morning to you too” he replies grumpily, Yuta holding his hands up in defence

“I’m just going by the videos you guys were showing me last night. Loved your rendition of Someone Like You by the way” he replies with a smirk. Taeyong just glares at him as he opens the door to the tailors.

“Let’s just get this over with”

Before today, Taeyong never thought a suit fitting could be so formal, and yet here he was, being measured from every possible angle and trying not to laugh when the tailor measured him from one of his ticklish spots. He definitely almost had a heart attack when he saw the prices of some of the suits. His sister getting married or not, were suits these expensive really necessary After trying on a dozen suits and deciding whether grey was a suitable colour for a wedding or not, Taeyong eventually settles for a dark blue suit, checking himself out in the mirror when Yuta finally steps out of his changing room.

“What do you think?”

Taeyong turns to look and is instantly left speechless. The trousers fitted Yuta well, too well actually, and it only got worse when Taeyong spotted Yuta’s waistcoat before he finished his look with the suit’s jacket.

“U-uh” Taeyong stutters, clearing his throat and nodding his head in approval, “You look good”

Yuta smiles and check himself out in the mirror, giving himself a once over before nodding in approval himself. “Okay, I’ll get this one then!” he says happily and finally goes back into the changing room. Out of sight, Taeyong begins to fan himself and realises far too late that he’s not getting through the weekend in one piece.

“So, does everybody in your family know you’re gay?” Yuta asks at a nearby McDonalds ten minutes later, because screw eating healthily

“My family knows and I’ve let my mum tell a couple of people like my grandparents and a couple of aunts” Taeyong replies, “I mean, they’re okay with it I guess? My dad however, he’s not against the idea of me being gay but… I’m his only son, and all of his workmates sons are growing up and getting married and… I don’t know. I don’t really know what goes on in his head sometimes”

In the silence that followed, Taeyong sat thinking to himself about his dad. Their relationship before and after he came out had changed, not dramatically, but Taeyong could tell that it was a lot different now compared to what it had been. His dad didn’t voice anything against the idea of his son being gay, but then again, his dad never really talked about it with him in the first place. How was he going to react when Taeyong brought Yuta home? How was he going to react at the wedding with other members of the family?

“Shit” he blurts out, Yuta looking at him confused, “Apart from my brother-in-law, nobody else from his family knows I’m gay”

Another beat of silence and then Yuta shrugs his shoulders, “Too late to back out of it now. You’ve already said you’re bringing someone else _and_ your mum has just spent quite a lot of money on our suits”

Yep, Taeyong definitely wasn’t making it through the wedding in one piece.

 

 

 

Even as they’re waiting at the train station, Taeyong is still thinking of a last-minute excuse to stop them. His sister would literally murder him if he missed out on her wedding, but even death at her hands sounded better than having to deal with two different families.

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong snaps out of his trance and turns to Yuta with an apologetic smile, pausing when he sees the latter frowning and pointing towards the end of the platform

“The train’s here. Get on before we miss it”

For the whole week leading up to this moment, Taeyong couldn’t concentrate on anything. In a number of lectures, Doyoung had to snap him out of his trances and Ten had to bail him out whenever he was asked a question. Both would ask what was wrong, but Taeyong would just think of an excuse rather than tell them the truth. Even as he and Yuta sat down and the train started towards their destination, neither of their friends knew what was going on.

Doyoung was spending the weekend with his boyfriend who was in the city visiting, and Ten was busy all weekend with work that he wouldn’t have time to see anybody anyway. They knew that Taeyong’s sister was getting married so he would be going away on Friday evening, but they had no idea Yuta was going with him as well.

“What are you gonna say if they start asking questions?” Taeyong had asked on their way to the train station

“Don’t worry, I have an excuse up my sleeve” was all Yuta had replied with and Taeyong just dropped it there and then.

“You know, you’re going to turn grey by Sunday if you don’t calm down” Yuta says, his hand on Taeyong’s knee effectively working in stopping his leg from rapidly bobbing up and down. Taeyong just apologises quietly and turns his attention to the window, hoping to hide his blush. A little while later, he feels Yuta’s head on his shoulder, turning to move him away, but not being able to at the sight of him sleeping so soundly. His heart doesn’t stop racing after that, even after he wakes Yuta a stop before they have to get off.

“My house is a five-minute walk from here, so I told my parents to wait for us at our house”

Outside his house, Taeyong’s hand is raised and ready to knock on the door, but he’s too nervous to do so. Muttering to himself, Yuta rolls his eyes and decides to knock for him; it wasn’t exactly warm and he was too tired to wait any longer.

“Taeyong!” his mum shouts happily as the door opens, pulling her son in for the tightest hug she can give him

“H-hi mum” Taeyong replies, hugging her back before she finally releases him

“And you must be Yuta!” she adds equally as happy, and Yuta holds his hand out for a simple handshake, but laughs in surprise when he’s pulled in for his own tight hug as well. Then Yuta clocks Taeyong’s dad, and the mood sours slightly. Taeyong swears he could cut the tension with a knife as his dad stands there studying Yuta before holding out his hand.

“I trust you’ve been treating my son right” he says as Yuta takes his hand for a firm handshake

“O-of course. Sir” he replies, and with a quick nod, Taeyong’s dad walks away and his mum ushers both of them towards the kitchen.

If there was one thing Taeyong missed whilst he was at university, it was his mum’s cooking. He was a pretty decent cook himself, but nothing could compare to the meals his mum would make. Honestly, he almost cried when he took his first bite over dinner.

"So, come on you two, tell me everything!” Taeyong’s mum says excitedly, “Tell me how you met, who asked who out, how long!”

Taeyong looks to Yuta worriedly. They were meant to discuss all of these details during the journey over, but of course Yuta had to fall asleep and Taeyong didn’t have the heart to wake him up!

“We met through mutual friends. I do an entirely different degree to Taeyong so I don’t get to see him that much on campus, but we got talking and… I don’t know, we just naturally started to naturally develop feelings for each other” Yuta replies calmly

“Who asked who out then?”

“I asked him” Yuta says, smiling embarrassedly, “We went out with friends and all of us but Taeyong woke up with hangovers so he made us breakfast. I asked him out shortly afterwards”

“B-but we’re still new to this whole dating thing” Taeyong finally adds, “We’ve only been on a few dates. It wasn’t until last week we told the others about us”

“Oh… so you haven’t been dating for that long at all?” his mum asks, slightly surprised. His dad continues to eat in silence, but does show some interest in the conversation now.

“Not really. I was going to introduce you guys to Yuta eventually, but then we decided what better way to do so than at the wedding. Kill two birds with one stone!”

Luckily, his parents seem to buy their story, and for the rest of dinner the majority of the questions were directed to Yuta; why was he studying in Seoul? What was he studying? Whether he missed home or not. By the time they go to bed, Taeyong is exhausted, but the exhaustion goes away when he realises the predicament himself and Yuta had gotten themselves in.

“Um… I’m pretty sure there’s an inflatable mattress in the storage room I can use. You can sleep on the bed”

“Why don’t we just sleep on the same bed? It’s only for two nights anyway” Yuta asks and if Taeyong’s face wasn’t ready previously, it definitely was red now.

“W-well… I… I just thought that you”

“Taeyong, just get into bed already” Yuta says sleepily, climbing into bed and wrapping himself up, “Come on, we have to be up early tomorrow morning”

To hell with it Taeyong thinks as he climbs into bed next to Yuta and yanks some of his duvet back to cover himself as well. “Quit hogging it all” he mutters, hearing Yuta laugh quietly before he falls asleep.

In hindsight, maybe he and Yuta should have topped and tailed the bed. At least then they both wouldn’t be pressed up so close together that Taeyong was sure Yuta could feel how quickly his heart was beating. Carefully turning the other way to not wake Yuta up, Taeyong wraps himself up in as much duvet as he’s managed to grab for himself and closes his eyes, hoping sleep would quickly come to him.

 

 

 

Taeyong wakes the next morning to two people arguing down the hallway and something continually buzzing on his desk. Groaning, he buries himself underneath his duvet, hoping to block out the sound as his bedroom door opens, and Yuta laughs at the sight.

“Morning Taeyong. Brought you some toast if you want it”

“Leave me alone” Taeyong grumbles from underneath the duvet, whining when manages to pull most of it from him. “Who’s that shouting out there? And what’s that buzzing noise? I just want to sleep!”

“Your mum and sister are arguing because the hair stylist is running late and your sister is very stressed right now. She told me if you weren’t up in the next five minutes she’d come and kick your ass” Yuta explains, leaving the plate of toast next to Taeyong’s head. “That buzzing noise is just my phone. People messaging me that’s all”

Still grumbling to himself, Taeyong finally sits up and starts eating his breakfast. His dad has now joined in with the pandemonium outside and manages to get it to simmer down for a moment or so. His and Yuta’s suits are hanging up outside of Taeyong’s wardrobe, having been sent over in advance. Quietly eating and watching Yuta smile as he looks through his phone, Taeyong forgets for a moment that today they both have to pretend they’re dating when half the family doesn’t even know he’s gay. It’s quite peaceful in his room compared to the chaos throughout the rest of the place. Well, for a minute or so it is.

“Taeyong, why are you still in bed?” his sister asks angrily, slamming the bedroom door open and barging into the room. “You need to get ready! Both of you. Now!”

His plate of unfinished toast snatched away from him, Taeyong whines and slumps forward, hearing Yuta laugh beside him before he’s pulled out of bed to get ready, lest he wanted to feel the full wrath of his sister when she was stressed out like this.

“Uh Taeyong, can you help me with my tie please”

Even though Taeyong’s already seen Yuta in his suit, he’s still slightly speechless when Yuta walks back into the bedroom with his tie in an almost impossible knot. Smiling at the sight, Taeyong waves him over and sorts it out for him, slapping his hand away when Yuta tries to mess with it.

“Have you never learnt how to do this properly?” he asks

“My mum forced me to do it once for school. I almost ripped the tie and she wouldn’t let me do it by myself again after that” Yuta explains making both of them laugh as Taeyong finishes and straightens the tie out

“Well when we get back I’ll teach you how to do it properly” he says and realises how domestic it sounds, though Yuta doesn’t seem phased. “A-are you ready now?” he asks

“Are _you_ ready?” Yuta asks in return, and with a deep sigh, Taeyong nods his head and both of them go to meet his parents in the living room.

Expecting his mum to start gushing over them and make a big deal out of their suits, Taeyong’s pleasantly surprised when she does no such thing. Then Taeyong sees his sister in her dress, and he knows why his mum is so quiet.

“What do you think?” his sister asks, watching his reaction

“Wow, you look” Taeyong studies his sister’s dress in awe. His sister was definitely more on the tomboyish side when they were growing up, and it was only in the last couple of years that she started to dress in a more feminine style. Even then, her style was pretty simple, as was her dress now with a couple of jewels acting as a sort of belt in the middle. “Beautiful” Taeyong settles on, and his sister looks like she’s about to cry as she pulls him in for a tight hug.

It’s only then that his mum begins to gush over Taeyong and Yuta, reaching for her phone to get a couple of pictures before his dad stops her, stating that they needed to move if they were going to get to the ceremony on time. Yuta and Taeyong were going to get a taxi ahead of them and meet them there.

“If you don’t stop biting your nails you’ll end up chewing your whole finger off” Yuta says in the taxi as Taeyong puts his hands on his lap, embarrassed

“Sorry. Nerves I guess” he replies and tries to stop himself, but keeps chewing his nails until Yuta takes his wrist and pulls his hand away, not letting go until they reach the wedding venue.

By the time they’ve arrived, almost everybody is there apart from his sister and his parents. A couple of his family members come to talk to him, and if it weren’t for Yuta nudging his back, Taeyong would have forgotten to introduce his ‘boyfriend’ to his family. His mum had probably told most of them already, as many got very excited when they were introduced to Yuta, none more so than his grandmother.

“Oh, I’ve heard so much about you already, but it’s so nice to finally meet you!” she had all but shouted excitedly, taking both of Yuta’s hands in hers, making him laugh out of shock.

Eventually, all of the guests are ushered in, and though Taeyong’s nerves had calmed by that point, they all came crashing back down onto him and he begins to step back to escape, but Yuta places his hand on his lower back and guides him in, steering him towards their seats.

“You’re not backing out on me now Taeyong. No way in hell”.

 

 

 

No matter what Yuta said, there was no way that Taeyong cried during the ceremony. Even if he did cry, he wasn’t the only one, his mum’s tears alone could have filled up an empty dam somewhere in the world. Immediately after the ceremony, the guests were ushered into another area for the reception. The food was delicious, his sister did always have a good taste for food. There were a couple of dishes that Yuta hadn’t come across before so Taeyong spent some time explaining each dish to him, promising Yuta he wasn’t going to get poisoned if he tried them. No sooner had they finished eating had Taeyong’s mum got them up so that Yuta could be properly introduced to both sides of the family. Again, Yuta’s hand is on his lower back, and as they start to meet people, his whole arm ends up around Taeyong’s waist.

Most of the family are pretty chill about Taeyong being gay, they don’t really seem to mind that much when they’re introduced to Yuta. There are a couple of members who are shocked and do look slightly uncomfortable, but at least they have the decency to not be dicks about it and make Taeyong feel bad.

“Most of my family are okay with the idea of homosexuality, so you’re cool with them” his new brother-in-law had told him during an earlier conversation “But there is this one uncle. He’s a bit of a dick, but we had to invite him to the wedding to avoid anything happening. His views are… a bit on the extreme side, but he’ll mostly be by the bar for the night and will probably leave early, so I think you’ll be able to avoid him”

The man sat at the bar currently glaring at Taeyong and Yuta was most definitely the uncle he was told about. Taeyong tried not to show that the man was making him feel uncomfortable, but then his eyes trailed down to Yuta’s arm around his waist, and the look on his face Taeyong could only liken to disgust.

“Come on, let’s get out of here” Yuta mutters to him and pulls him away before the uncle can say anything to them. For a while it’s pretty calm and everyone is having a good time, then Taeyong can hear a commotion going on outside, racing outside when he hears his mum. Yuta quickly follows behind him and has to pull him back when Taeyong tried to race forward. In front of them, his dad is pinning the uncle to the wall.

“Why are you getting so angry?” the uncle asks in disbelief “It’s true what I asked; how can you be so happy that your son is like… is like that? He’ll never be accepted in society, he’ll never be able to marry”

For a moment or so, Taeyong truly thinks his dad is going to back down and say nothing. His sexuality was still a touchy subject for him.

“Quite frankly, there’s nothing wrong with my son” his dad begins “If anything there’s something wrong with you. I’d rather have my son happy like this than be miserable to please bigots like you. I’m proud of my son for who he is and if you can’t accept that, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave, you’re not ruining my daughter’s wedding day”

Taeyong stares at his dad in shock, touched by the words he just said. He had no idea that his dad was proud of him, but then his dad wasn’t someone to let out his feelings all in one go. As the situation was still pretty heated, Taeyong would leave the conversation with his dad for another time, quickly making his way inside when he realises that he’s kind of been outed to members from both families he hasn’t spoken to yet.

 

 

 

The newlywed couple are pulled onto the dancefloor for their first dance, and though Taeyong is not a big fan of slow songs, he can’t help but cheer with other members as they begin to dance together. He and Yuta are sat back at their table, Yuta resting his arm behind Taeyong’s head, playing with his hair. Before, this would have made Taeyong a puddle on the floor, but at some point during the day he had gotten so comfortable with Yuta being there he just didn’t care anymore.

Yuta taps him on the shoulder and when he looks over, his sister is now standing in front of him, holding out her hand

“Come on little brother, dance with me” she says

“Nope, no, sorry sis. Wedding or not, I’m not slow dancing with anybody” Taeyong replies, shaking his head

“Don’t be such a party pooper! Mum’s told me all about those classes you and dad have been taking!”

Shoved out of his seat by Yuta, Taeyong takes his sister’s hand and walks back to the dancefloor with her, blushing furiously when people began to cheer. Luckily, other guests had now started filling the dancefloor, so Taeyong didn’t feel as awkward as he thought he would be.

“I’m happy for you” he admits to his sister

“Well I’m happy for _you_ ” his sister replies, “Not once have you ever given a damn about what people have thought about your sexuality, and Yuta’s just perfect for you. You two make an awesome couple I’ll admit it”

Taeyong blushes and looks away from his sister. He didn’t have the heart to completely ruin the moment and tell her that this was all a show.

“Oh come on, don’t get all embarrassed like this” his sister teases “You’ve practically been glued to him all night! And don’t get me started on Yuta himself. He’s so loved up it’s painful to look at sometimes”

“Wait, what?” Taeyong asks in surprise, stilling for a second before he starts dancing with her again. His sister shoots him a look before carrying on.

“It’s all in the way he looks at you. If his attention isn’t on somebody else, it’s on you, everyone else has their eyes on me and my husband and he only has eyes for you”

Taeyong looks over to their table and Yuta’s sat all by himself, watching everybody else who is currently out dancing. His sister follows his gaze and shakes her head with a smile before letting Taeyong go, gently pushing him in Yuta’s direction.

“Just go to him before _you_ make me throw up” she says, “I’m gonna find dad and force him to dance with me”

Weaving himself through guests, the closer he gets to Yuta, the more nervous Taeyong becomes. He’s so nervous that even up to standing in front of Yuta and holding his hand out in front of him, he’s trying to wipe the sweat off of his palms.

“Dance with me” he says, Yuta tilting his head and smiling back at him

“Only if I can lead” he replies teasingly, making Taeyong roll his eyes

“You dancing or not?”

With a final laugh, Yuta takes his hand and Taeyong leads towards the corner of the dancefloor, away from other guests. Yuta puts his hands on Taeyong’s waist and pulls him in close and very hesitantly, Taeyong places his hands on Yuta’s shoulders and they begin to gently sway to the music. Yuta’s only staring at Taeyong, but Taeyong is looking at others on the dancefloor; his sister has finally pulled his dad out to dance with her, his mum is dancing with his brother-in-law’s father, and his brother-in-law is watching from the side laughing with his friends. Everyone looks so happy.

“You know I was being serious about the hungover breakfast story, right?” Yuta asks and instead of answering him, Taeyong rests his head on his chest and wraps his arms around Yuta’s shoulders, hoping that was enough of an answer. Yuta takes the hint and wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him in even closer than he was before.

Taeyong knew he was falling for Yuta even before he had asked him to be his fake boyfriend. He started falling for him even more when he saw Yuta trying on his suit. He knew he definitely really liked him when he saw how natural he acted around Taeyong’s family and how much of a calming presence he had been all evening. To have Yuta admit to him that he liked him back was quite frankly a dream come true.

“Me and Ten found this arcade last week that’s pretty cool. We should go there sometime… just the two of us. If you want” Taeyong offers, and he looks up in time to see the huge smile plastered on Yuta’s face before Yuta lets go of his waist and begins pulling him outside. Taeyong follows him in confusion, even asking what he was doing, but didn’t get an answer until Yuta had pulled them somewhere nobody else could see them and then turned to face him.

“Couldn’t steal your sister’s thunder on her wedding day could we?” he asks before cupping Taeyong’s face in his hands and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s short, sweet, and when Yuta finally pulls away from him, Taeyong can’t help but laugh and luckily, Yuta laughs with him, taking his hands in his and leading him back inside for one more dance.

 

 

 

“Nakamoto Yuta!”

The peace of the library is disturbed when Taeyong marches over to Yuta a couple of days later, thrusting his phone in front of his face. “What the hell is this?” he demands

“What? It’s not that bad. They were worried so I replied appropriately” Yuta replies calmly, a completely different mood to how Taeyong was acting.

“So you send them _this_?” Taeyong asks, shaking his phone in front of Yuta’s face

“I told you I had something planned if they asked me where I was. Besides, at least they know about us now and we don’t have to pretend around them. We’ve essentially killed two birds with one stone!”

Taeyong glares at Yuta and his optimism turns into uncertainty as Taeyong jabs a finger into his chest. “Just you wait until you're out of here. You’re dead meat”

Taeyong then turns and leaves the library and Yuta wonders if it’s legal to move into the place so that Taeyong wouldn’t be able to kill him. Outside, Taeyong takes one last look at his phone before shaking his head and going to find Ten and Doyoung to explain everything to them. He wasn’t sure who was more shocked; his friends when he joined them for their lecture, or Taeyong when he saw the screenshot that Ten had sent him. A message dating to early Saturday morning from Ten asking Yuta where he was and Yuta sending nothing else but a picture of Taeyong still asleep next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> A reference point for Taeyong's suit: the one he wears when NCT do that Sorry Sorry special stage.


End file.
